User talk:FailPwnz
Text meh here xD type=comment bgcolor=transparent ┏┓┏━━┳┳┳━┓┏━━┓┏━━┳━┳━━┳━━┓ ┃┃┗┃┃┫┏┫┳┛┃┏┓┃┃┏┓┃┃┃━━┫━━┫ ┃┗┳┃┃┫┗┫┻┓┃┣┫┃┃┏┓┃┃┣━━┣━━┃ ┗━┻━━┻┻┻━┛┗┛┗┛┗━━┻━┻━━┻━━┛ Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ♥ Userbox finished There ya go mate! Code: RE:Coding Okay.. well.. try looking through the pages that have the coding you like ( as in look at the coding part through source mode ) ( click edit on the pages you like the coding on ) then go to source mode, Find the coding you like, and sort of study it in a way, ( don't cut it, just copy it to another page, like your test page ) to go to your test page go to: User: Davy Hookwreacker/Sandbox then, paste it there, mess around with it, change it up a little, eventually ( after doing this a lot with other codes ) you'll have a pretty good understanding and you can start making your own. I'll show you more next week ( because im leaving in 8 hours ) Benjamin Macmorgan sorry my game isn't working for some reason o_O how about when I get back? ( from vacation ) Benjamin Macmorgan 您好 您好戴维漂亮的猫，你的用户页上，它看起来非常酷！ Edgar Wildrat cuba,tortos' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Pic The Sword of Ra is a completed page, and is part of Ebon Slicin's Hoard. Sorry, but the page is completed, so you can't adopt it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Insane Userbox Pic The King of All Conduits The Best in the World Tell me how to make the pic smaller please I'm begging you :'( Here Here XP This photo Userbox coloured red, with black texting. Thanks! - btw - *Gives a pepperoni pizza* =D ?? Reply Nice Sig :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 04:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dude I'm on test, ranting at Jerry Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Re: Re: Dude -facepalm- let me spell this out - Get. On. Test. And. I. Will. Help. You. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Testing Testing is it working? Request hello davy i would like to request that the drop sig u made be taken off your works of art because i just made MAJOR adjustments to the sig Badger Isn't that pic from guess i got my badger back? I have the song Guess I got My Swager Back on my userpage. check it. Jeremiah Stormwash Please vote... please vote here please: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Ban_Request:Miss_Telltale thank you, Re:Help I use Fraps. Here's the link. Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace SUN I AM DISSAPPOINT FOR YOU LEAVING CHAT TOO EARLY/LATE TONIGHT Page It was marked a spam --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 08:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ships R Us I have a rather large request for a ship. She will be the sister ship of the H.M.S. Essex and will no doubt cost a huge amount of gold. Here is the request - *A SOTL *Navy hull colors *Navy colored sails *10 on deck guns on each side (20 total) *52 broadside guns on each side (104 total) *Crew capacity of 80 people *Cargo capacity of 100 cargo *40,000 hull HP *40,000 sail HP *Maximum speed of 24 knots *Two times extra range on all guns *Unlimited Firebrand *Unlimited Explosives *A mermaid figure head Can you do it? I will gladly give 1,000,000 gold to help start the building, if it is needed. Johnny Coaleaston Re:>.> Nope. Talk 14:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you are using "Imao" a lot. Do you know what it stands for? "Laughing my a-- off" Which is rude language. Please stop, thanks .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Check Out My AWESOME Sig....... That you made me. XD Prince Leon of England 'Hey' Hey Davy, did you do it yet? Prince Leon of England ''' Why? So you can declare independence, when you really didn't? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] On Mars? Well, its pretty awesome... actually. The martians love to party, so at night they throw DJ parties. Theres also these tortoise things that have teeth, they're like the lions of Mars. Rofl. so are you gonna help me pls :o?(in svs?) Davy on the Governments Wiki can u give me the Chat Colors? Black text box, and Gold words. ( Black & Gold For Pittsburgh Steelers ) Thx. Also can you make me a awesome Sig on there? A big King Joshua Pond of the United Unions @admins or what ever in big Black letters? Thx! - ''King Joshua Pond Gold text box, and Black text? xD something Black and Gold, i gots to have my Steelers Colors. I hate you. rofl - King Joshua Pond Calling people names Please dont call people "noobs" on the wiki --'Tama63 ' 20:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Davy dont say whatever, it will just increase your chance of a block --'Tama63 ' 20:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC)